Talisman (GC:Frostborne Wrath)
The talisman in this release is designed as a 5x5 uniform jigsaw puzzle, where fragments are the pieces. For the purposes of this guide, rows will be lettered from top to bottom: a, b, c, d and e. Columns will be numbered from left to right: 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5. Sockets will be named by their row, followed by their column. For example, the top left corner socket is (a1). Equip fragments into your talisman to receive their stated bonus stats. Upgrade fragments with shadow cores to increase their stats. *Players begin with five (starter) talisman sockets, forming a + sign in the middle of the talisman’s 5x5 matrix (sockets b3, c2, c3, c4 and d3). Talisman fragments, found in battle, are shaped like rectangular puzzle pieces and colored based on their rarity. On each edge* (at the top, bottom, left or right side of a fragment), talisman fragments feature either a male or female link. To equip a fragment a player has found in battle, they must open the talisman panel from the world map view, then drag the fragment from their inventory at the right side of the panel to an unlocked talisman socket in the matrix on the left side of the panel. When arranging fragments in their talisman, players must fit adjacent fragments together, male with female, or one piece will be rejected and returned to the player’s inventory. *”Edge“ and “corner” fragments have one or two straight sides which may only be placed on the outer edge sockets of the talisman matrix. For example, a piece with straight top and left edges is called a top-left corner fragment, and may only be placed in the uppermost row and leftmost column (socket a1) of the talisman matrix. A piece with a flat top and links on three sides is called a top edge fragment, and may be socketed in any of the three middle columns of the top row (sockets a2, a3, or a4). *As in the previous release, higher rarity talisman fragments have more levels to which they can be upgraded (at ever higher shadow core costs per level). Upgrades result in more and higher battle bonuses. Altering the shapes Players may alter the shapes of their fragments (under several restrictions) for a shadow core cost. The cost is calculated based on the rarity of the fragment. Unlocking sockets Locked sockets adjacent to starter (+) or previously unlocked sockets may be unlocked by the player for a one-time shadow core cost. The cost to unlock each slot is determined by where in the matrix it lies. Center slots around the starting + sign are the cheapest to unlock, costing between 200 and 500 shadow cores each. Edge sockets cost between 1,000 and 7,800 shadow cores to unlock. Corner sockets cost between 9,000 and 12,000 shadow cores each. Secret boost (Spoilers) ---- Spoiler warning ---- *Some dropped talisman fragments will have one of five runic symbols on each corner. *Players may arrange three or more different runes in the same column of the talisman to light that column. **Columns give a bonus to "+nn mana at the start of each wave" *For rows, players need 3 or more of the same runic symbol. **Rows give a bonus to "+nn% initial mana" *White lights indicate that a rune bonus is active.(shown by small lights which switch from black to white at the top and bottom of the column/ and left/right of row). ---- Spoilers end here. ---- Category:GemCraft Lost Chapter: Frostborn Wrath